dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Klemper
"Will you be my friend?" Klemper is a minor recurring ghost in Danny Phantom. ''He is always seen begging for friends. Like the Box Ghost, he is usually comedic relief, but his appearances are much rarer. History Klemper, in his first appearence, pops out of nowhere as an opponent during the beginning minutes of ''"Fanning the Flames". Despite Danny's initial struggle with the pajama-clad ghost, Klemper exhibits Casper's goal and just wants a friend. Danny anyway throws Klemper back in his realm, where he is rejected by a penguin. He is seen again in the ending attempting to befriend Ember (who had been defeated earlier), but fails. Klemper appears in "Reign Storm" as one of the ghosts who flee from the Ghost Zone after the attack of Pariah Dark. He tries to befriend the Box Ghost, but once again does not succeed. He is the only non-villain ghost to fight Pariah's soldiers in this episode. Klemper reappears in "Secret Weapons". He had frozen the water park, "Floody Waters", and Jazz, who calls Klemper "Friendly Fiend", tries to assist Danny, Sam and Tucker in hunting him, but ends up throwing them in the middle of the ice, allowing Klemper to escape. Klemper is then seen with Vlad, who yells to him that he will not be his friend and throws him in the Ghost Zone afterwards. Klemper appeares three times in "Phantom Planet". He first appeared at the beginning of the movie, then he was seen flying outside of Danny's window being chased by the Masters' Blasters, and finally he appeared with the other ghosts trying to save the world. Personality and characteristics Klemper has a deep necessity for friends, but his creepy and stalker-ish demeanor to get one hasn't bode well for him, causing him to remain alone and desperate. He has a slurred speech but has a friendly demeanor. When he's feeling antagonized, he retaliates with his ice-based attack. Klemper wears a striped pajama outfit, and has icy blue skin and blonde hair. Powers *'Standard ghost powers': as any other ghost he has invisibility, intangibility and floating *'Cryokinesis': his main power is the cryokinesis which he uses in the form of **'Ice Breath': he can freeze everything with his breath **'Ice Balls': he can create ice balls with his hands and use them as a attack *'''Superhuman Strength: '''mostly due to his size, he is strong enough to easily overcome Danny in their first fight Trivia *Due to his freezing powers, Klemper may have died of hypothermia. Also, his pajamas and scary looks could be a sign that he was lonely when he was living and desperately wanted a friend back then too. If this is the case it would make him very similar to Casper the Friendly Ghost, as they both died of hypothermia, are friendly, are misunderstood, and both long for friends. *Klemper appears to be more of an annoyance than a villain, as in every appearance he makes he is usually trying to make friends. *Klemper is very reminiscent of the Groke the Finnish boogyman, who is a giant blue blob who is so lonely and sad that the ground beneath her feet freezes as she walks. She is not malevolent, just lonely. But she frightens people, and they run from her. *Klemper is one of the few ghosts in the series that is neither a villain or an ally. *His looks are like Igor from "Frankenstein". Category:Characters Category:Ghosts